Jedi Knight spotlight- ZachariahKnightimus
Name and origins NAME- Zachariah Bladious Knightimus Sr. AGE- 34 PREFERRED LIGHTSABER STYLE- Jar'Kai Two Lightsabers LIGHTSABER COLOR- Deep orange OFFSPRING- KannozKnightSO, Alyssa_Cale, Skylar_G, LunariVirtus, SPOUSE- xPurpleSparkx HOMEWORLD- Naboo CURRENT LOCATION- Corellia Titles and Nicknames The Rage Fighter Grand Master Emperor Darth Master General Grand Admiral Dark Lord Jedi Knight Sith Lord Wrath of the Emperor Eye of the Emperor The Nonpower Hungry Sith Family Names/Maiden Names Spark Virtus Lord Xeryion Knight CURRENT FAMILY NAME Knightimus JOIN DATE June 25, 2013 BIOGRAPHY OF ZACHARIAHKNIGHTIMUS Born and Raised on the Planet Naboo, Zachariah Bladeious Knightimus (Zane Blade Knight) was born with a noble family lineage. At the age of 6, he discovered that he had Force abilities. When word got out about his powers, two Jedi arrived to the planet and decided to take the young Zane to the Jedi Temple for training. The Jedi Knights taught Zane about the Force and how it flows through all things, dead and alive. At the age of 15, Zane was taken as a Padawan and at the age of 17, became a Jedi Knight. He would be sent to go to different planets to protect the galaxy, whether it was a strike attack, or defensive operations. One year later, at the age of 18, Zane was sent on a mission, with the rest of the Jedi Council, to attack the Emperor’s Fortress on Dromund Kaas. But, at that time, it was the worse mistake the Council could make, for Zane was not prepared to fight the Emperor at the time. Once Zane had entered the Emperor’s Throne Room, a clash of blue and red happened. Zane and the Emperor were at par with one another, Force powers being used, Lightsaber sparks flying as a lightsider and darksider clashed. But once The Emperor had Zane pinned, it was too late for him to retreat, for the Emperor used Force Lightning on him, rendering him unconscious and injuring him. When Zane was unconscious, the Emperor decided to control his mind making him bend to his will. In prison for three years, the Emperor decided to release Zane, but under one condition. Zane had to serve the Emperor as “Darth Pharkoss.” Pharkoss was sent to the planet Korriban for extreme training that would break any reminders of the Light Side. When his training was completed, he was sent on his first mission to attack a Jedi Temple on Alaris Prime. Once he was sent there, he was ordered, by the Emperor, to eradicate the Jedi single handedly. Pharkoss had taken his ship to Alaris Prime and had begun his mission. “I have arrived at my destination. I know what I have to do and what is coming. I must obey my Master for my chains are now broken from the Light. What I was doing was wrong in many eyes and I will be branded a traitor, but I can’t refuse. This is just the beginning of my dark path. Through Power, I gain Victory. I will be victorious.”Once Darth Pharkoss had entered the planet, he began his search for the Jedi Temple. PART 2 “I sense...hope….it disturbs my dark power…..I have no choice.” After 30 minutes of hunting the temple, Pharkoss had found it and began his attack. Pharkoss had taken and activated his lightsaber and begun his killing spree. His training with the Force and saber combat allowed him to cut down his enemies with ease. “Weak...they are all weak...I can’t believe I chose to go with the Jedi! How stupid was I?” Being clouded with fear and panic, the Jedi decided to retreat and go into hiding but Pharkoss wasn’t having that. He quickly hunted down every Jedi on the planet, leaving nothing but carcasses on the ground. “I sense one more, but this one is stronger than the rest. It’s as if he is a...Council member…”Pharkoss had sensed a Jedi Council member not too far from his location. With rage and power, Pharkoss dashed to the Councilman, tracking him down. At last, the council member was near his ship, about to escape the planet in his Jedi Starfighter. “I refuse to let this scum escape my wrath!”Pharkoss used the the force and grabs the ship. He slowly started to use force crush on the ship, slowly destroying it. The Jedi Council member got angry and attacked Pharkoss. Daret: “I am Jedi Master Daret, a Jedi Council member. What brings you to our temple? To cause destruction and mass murder?!" Pharkoss responded “I came here for my own reasons Daret, and your death will satisfy me and my Master” The two clashed in a Lightsaber lock, taunting one another and using force abilities to throw each other off. Daret was determined to defeat the Sith but Pharkoss wasn’t going to allow that. When the two clashed in a saber lock again, Pharkoss used Juyo and cuts the Jedi Master’s hand off. In agony, the Jedi Master screams and got on his knees. Defenseless, Pharkoss ended his life with a decapitating swing. The body lied there with its for I no longer have reason to be in this degenerate planet anymore.”